Yin and Yang
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: She’d never seen him this sad. Even after Terra betrayed them at least he’d been able to put on a face. But here he was, looking more depressed than she did, and nothing had happened… Not much angst and a few tears are shed.


Disclaimer: Sarcasm much Yep, I own the Teen Titans. _That's_ why I'm writing a _fanfic_ and not focusing on improving the... interesting plots they've been giving us.

Summary: She'd never seen him this sad. Even after Terra betrayed them at least he'd been able to put on a face. But here he was, looking more depressed than she did, and nothing had happened…

Pairings: bbrae (duh!)

It's boring being sick, so I've spent the day thinking up fanfics. Possible one shot.

Yin and Yang 

Who knew the wall of Raven's room was so interesting. She sat in the lotus position, tapping her knees with her fingers, wondering why she couldn't concentrate. She didn't even bother to levitate herself. With a sigh, she fell backwards and stared at the ceiling. It was slightly more interesting than the wall. Her finger whizzing with black energy, she traced shapes and stories in the air. She waved her hand at them and they disappeared. With another sigh, this one more frustrated, she probed her mind, hoping to find the answer or at least reason for her concentration problem.

All she found was Beast Boy.

Raven held her head, knowing that an assault of memories was coming. Images of Beast Boy flashed in her mind. Smiling, joking, laughing. Then the look of anguish on his face at the discovery of Terra's betrayal, the hatred, the shame he felt. And then her mind was blank. No chattering voices, no screaming coming from Rage. It was like her head had gone through some mysterious spring-cleaning.

Why had she been thinking of Beast Boy?

Lately, she could hear Beast Boy in his room, squirming around, shouting in his sleep. Names she did not recognize were being thrown around his room like toys. The fear, the hatred, the rag, everything that had been emanating from his room the past few days seemed to be stacking one on top of the other as he joked less, made stupid comments less, even stopped trying to get her to eat tofu.

But tonight his room was silent.

That bothered Raven more than she liked to admit. Then again, it was three in the morning. What normal human being wasn't asleep?

She wasn't.

Then again, she wasn't exactly normal.

Sighing yet again, Raven threw her trademark cloak on before heading downstairs to the kitchen. The light was on. Cyborg must've made another midnight snack and forgot to turn it off. As she reached for a cup to pour her tea into, she heard a small noise behind her and nearly dropped it.

Beast Boy was sitting on a stool.

He hadn't even seen his gothic teammate come in. He was staring down at the counter like he was asleep, but his eyes were wide like a horror movie was being played for him. He was mumbling something.

"Beast Boy?"

His head shot up. It seemed to take him a moment to register where he was and what he was doing.

"Oh, hey, Rae," he said with a nervous chuckle, "What're you doing up?"

She cringed at the nickname and fumbled with her tea bag. "I could ask you the same thing," she said in her normal monotone voice. The cup slipped from her hand and spilt onto his pajamas.

She blushed fiercely.

Beast Boy found himself admiring the rose pink against her grey skin. She handed him a towel, but he didn't bother drying himself. He started playing with it, wringing it and studying something that seemed absolutely fascinating.

"Are you alright?"

"No," he answered without thinking. He mentally slapped himself.

She leaned over the counter and gazed thoughtfully at his fame. "What's bothering you?"

He pressed his forefingers together. "It's nothing, really."

His expression said something different.

She'd never seen him this sad. Even after Terra's betrayal, he'd been able to put on a figurative mask. But here he was, looking more depressed than she did, and nothing had happened. It broke her heart to see him like this, if she had a heart. Sometimes she wasn't so sure.

"Tell me." She leaned closer. "It's always better to talk about things."

"You're one to talk."

She frowned. "This has nothing to do with Terra, does it?"

He flinched at the name. "No," he admitted. "It's… Wait a second. You expect me to open up when you won't tell me anything about yourself?"

"What's there to say? You know what I am, right? A half-breed, a demon spawn. This is what happens when you mix with occult."

Beast Boy slipped his hand into hers. "You can tell me anything. It won't change my opinion of you. I'll still…"

They let the sentence fade.

"I hate my past, and I loathe my future," Raven finally said. "Do you know what it's like to be predestined for something horrible, and you can't do anything about it?" She sharply pulled her hands from his. "My family history's not much better."

"Tell me anyway. I want to know. 'It's always better to talk about things.'"

The mocking tone hurt, but only a little.

Would she do it? _Could_ she do it? Open up to someone she'd often found annoying to no end. Perhaps she should take her own advice and tell him. Her friends already knew what she was, but how could she tell them about her mother, about Azar, about her destiny?

"I'm waiting."

Raven turned to face the green-skinned changeling. Her mind was still quiet. It was much easier to talk this way.

"My mother got involved in some bad stuff. She started hanging out with a group of Satanists. They were trying to conjure the devil, but Trigon showed up instead. He…" Her voice cracked and she wished for more herbal tea.

Beast Boy looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He hadn't expected the dark girl to actually tell him anything. He had merely hoped to get her off his case.

"…He… raped her."

Tears were forming in the young empath's eyes. She quickly brushed them away, but more soon came. They were bitter, angry tears that burned her cheeks. She felt a soft hand reach up to feel them as if to make sure they were real.

Now that she had begun, Raven was determined to finish her explanation.

"She was alone and pregnant. Suicidal too. Then someone came, a man named Azar. He helped her, took her to Azarath, promised to look after her. I spent the first years of my life there. They trained me, worked with me. They taught me to mediate and control my powers. But I ran away. I came here."

"Wow, Raven. I never thought… I mean I knew that… Do you wanna hear about me?"

Raven nodded and continued to try and stop the river of tears that hadn't had fresh air since a manipulative dragon found her.

"You know I wasn't always… like this. I was a normal kid. I lived in Africa with my parents. They were scientists. Then I got this disease. Supposedly only animals could get it. My parents tried to find a cure and it led them to an untested antidote. It had some… interesting affects."

Raven laughed bitterly. "4 out of 5 times you can blame science," she mumbled. Her tears were still running hot.

"My parents died a few years later. I've been having nightmares about it lately."

They gazed at each other, taking in their newfound knowledge.

"We've always seemed so different," Raven whispered. "We're such opposites. But we're not really that different."

"No," Beast Boy smiled through his own tears. "Thanks for… telling me about yourself. I never realized…"

There was a strange feeling around him and he realized he was being hugged.

By Raven.

"Um, Rae?" he said as she pulled away. God, she was cute when she blushed.

"Yeah?" They're faces were barely an inch apart.

He closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his mouth firmly against hers. Her violet eyes went wide, but she didn't protest. It seemed like the world was frozen in place. Then, the light overhead shattered and she sharply turned away.

"Thanks Beast Boy," she said as she left the room, "for everything."

Possible one-shot. If you want it to continue, I have one simple word for you: REVIEW! Flames are put out (only YOU can prevent forest fires). Which would you rather have: Smokey the Bear or Smakey the Frog? (Rhetorical question, your answers mean nothing to me) I tried to give a short summary of their pasts, if anything is wrong with it, screw you. (JK!)


End file.
